Canon Characters (HFTC)
:NOTE: This article is currently a work in progress. ---- WARNING'': THIS PAGE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! | WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! | WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!' ---- Main characters Scott McCall : ''Main article: Scott McCall Scott unexpectedly enters a relationship with Isaac Lahey after Derek Hale kicks the boy out of his loft. (read more...) Scott finally sits down to watch Star Wars with Isaac and Stiles. (read more...) Scott is called to Beacon Hills Memorial when Danny is discovered to be moments from death. Having been caught between a brutal fight between Ethan and Aiden, the latter of whom ended up fatally injuring the human, Danny was not given a choice when Scott made the hard decision to give him the bite, a feat which not only worked, but saved his life in the process. (read more...) Since getting together, Scott and Isaac have kept their relationship a secret from everyone except for Stiles. During their senior year, however, after the third-to-last lacrosse game of the year, Danny inadvertently discovers their secret. (read more...) Isaac Lahey : Main article: Isaac Lahey Isaac unexpectedly enters a relationship with Scott McCall after Derek Hale kicks the former out of his loft. (read more...) Isaac and Stiles get Scott to watch Star Wars after the events of Lunar Ellipse. (read more...) Since getting together, Isaac and Scott have kept their relationship a secret from everyone except for Stiles. During their senior year, however, after the third-to-last lacrosse game of the year, Danny inadvertently discovers their secret. (read more...) Stiles Stilinski : Main article: Stiles Stilinski Stiles finally gets Scott to sit down and watch Star Wars with him, albeit with Isaac's company. (read more...) Danny Mahealani : Main article: Danny Mahealani Danny has harbored a secret since sophomore year, that is a secret crush on Scott McCall. After being bitten by Scott—a last ditch effort to save his life from sustaining lethal wounds from Aiden—that crush has only gotten worse. (read more...) Later that year, after the third-to-last lacrosse game of the season, Danny inadvertently discovered his alpha and fellow beta's own secret, that is that they've been in a relationship since the Fall of their junior year. (read more...) Recurring characters Aiden :Main article: Aiden Alan Deaton :Main article: Alan Deaton Allison Argent :Main article: Allison Argent Christopher Argent :Main article: Christopher Argent Conrad Fenris : Main article: Conrad Fenris Although he is never seen, Dr. Fenris travels out to Boston at Scott's request to tend to the comatose Tyler Simms. By the end of the McCall Pack's expedition on the East Coast, Dr. Fenris successfully treats Tyler Simms well enough that the warlock wakes up soon thereafter. (read more...) Cora Hale :Main article: Cora Hale Derek Hale :Main article: Derek Hale Deucalion :Main article: Deucalion Ethan :Main article: Ethan Liam :''Main article: '''TBD Jackson Whittemore :Main article: Jackson Whittemore Kyle McCall :Main article: Kyle McCall Lydia Martin :Main article: Lydia Martin Marin Morrell : Main article: Marin Morrell When Scott seemingly struggles with his coming out-process, Ms. Morrell listens to his story and his quest for advice as to how to comfort his mom. (read more...) Morrell answers her brother's phone when Isaac Lahey calls for questions about a second nemeton. She helps him the best she can, and even forwards him a document sent by Patrick Scanlan. (read more...) Melissa McCall :Main article: Melissa McCall Sheriff Stilinski :Main article: Sheriff Stilinski Category:Hymn For The Cursed Category:Characters Category:Lyo24boi